The invention relates to a coin lock and more specifically to a coin lock of the kind indicated in the preamble of claim 1.
Such coin locks can be used, for example, in cabinets and storage boxes at public places such as sports halls, public swimming baths, train stations, airports and the like.
The coin locks can operate on the pawn principle, when the coin inserted is returned after use, or on the pay principle, when the coin is not returned.
With such coin locks it can be desirable for the lock to operate only after two coins have been inserted in the lock. In particular, it can be desirable for two coins of different value to be required to operate the lock.